


The Happiest Day

by Shadowscast



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That pesky gypsy curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Day

They make it through the vows without a hitch. The kiss is beautiful, storybook. Not a dry eye in the house.

Floating across the dance floor with his new bride Buffy in his arms, Angel can't remember ever feeling so happy before. So perfectly happy.

Later, once everybody's wounds are bandaged and they've taken up a collection to reimburse Willow for the Orb of Thesulah, Angel sits down next to Spike on the steps out back.

Spike raises an eyebrow at him, lights a second cigarette. His knuckles are bloody.

"So," Angel says, "Tell me about that demon in Africa."


End file.
